


In Your Brown Eyes

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bawdy Humour, Drunkenness, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Orli entertains Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Brown Eyes

“I have three brown eyes,” Orlando drawled, collapsing sideways across the recliner, draping his head over the arm to look at Viggo upside down.

Viggo nodded at his drunken boyfriend, his expression full of interest. “Can you wink them all?”

Orlando screwed his eyes shut tight and opened them. “Yup,” he declared emphatically.

Chuckling, Viggo brushed some of the curls off Orlando’s cheek. “How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Ehm . . .” Orlando’s adorable face screwed up in concentration. “Like . . . three . . . beers. And then I had . . . some shots . . . and that thing Dom made . . .”

“So you’re completely pissed.”

Orlando’s face went blank a moment, then, “Yeah . . . I think I am.”


End file.
